<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What the Force Doesn't Know by Itscalledthedistrict</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946635">What the Force Doesn't Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscalledthedistrict/pseuds/Itscalledthedistrict'>Itscalledthedistrict</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Uncharted Territory (Star Wars AU) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Force Visions, M/M, Minor Character Death, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscalledthedistrict/pseuds/Itscalledthedistrict</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before he left, he dreamed of… well, it doesn't matter now. To ensure it never happened, he left and never turned back. It was for everyone's benefit; if he had stayed, who knows what nightmares would have come true.<br/><i>- Written for CodyWan week day 3: role reversal -</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Uncharted Territory (Star Wars AU) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What the Force Doesn't Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The roles reversed are Obi-Wan and Anakin: instead of Anakin receiving force visions of his loved ones dying, Obi-Wan does.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regardless of what anyone says, Tatooine is not a great place to live. </p><p>He tries not to criticise it too much: it's not the planet's fault. He chose to come here. He chose to stay. Really, the only person he has to blame is himself. </p><p>At the time it was the best option. He only had a night to leave Coruscant. In his time, he's travelled to countless planets, but Tatooine was the only one to lose people left and right. If someone went to Tatooine, it was probable they'd never be seen again. </p><p>That was exactly where he needed to be. </p><p>The only solace he had was meditation. The Force is still the constant that guides him. He is reminded why he fled and why he made the right choice. </p><p>Once, a long time ago, the Force gave him a vision of his master's death. He'd woken up confused and startled. At the time, he was told to brush it off as a dream. It was telling him that his attachment to his master was more than allowed. Jedi aren't allowed attachments, he must let go of his. </p><p>Following the advice of his masters, h'd done nothing. Two months later he witnessed as Maul stabbed Qui-Gon straight through the stomach. The Force is never wrong, he was taught. He should have listened to it rather than the others. </p><p>Years later, he was warned again. When he tried to save Satine, he only caused her death. The Force will guide you, he was told. Why did it keep haunting him with the deaths of his loved ones? </p><p>The night before he left, he dreamed of… well, it doesn't matter now. To ensure it never happened, he left and never turned back. It was for everyone's benefit; if he had stayed, who knows what nightmares would have come true. </p><p>He hears whispers when he goes out. He is no fool: he knows people think Jedi are traitorous scum. He knows the Empire is overtaking the galaxy with dictatorship and tyranny. Part of him wonders if he could have helped against it. The other part knows he would have only contributed to the Empire's death count. </p><p>He heard the covering to his small hut move as someone entered. It was an odd sound, as he'd been the only one coming and going for years now. He continued to meditate as the other sat across from him. </p><p>"You're a hard man to track down, Kenobi." </p><p>Something in his core twisted. He hadn't heard his own name in years. "The point was not to be found." </p><p>"I figured as much. You left without saying goodbye." When he didn't say anything, the other continued. "You missed out on all the action: the masses hunting us down, the fall of the Republic. The reveal that Palpatine was pulling the strings the entire time." </p><p>"If I had stayed things would have been worse." </p><p>The other radiated confusion. "What?" </p><p>Obi-Wan opened his eyes. He was surprised to see how much the other man changed. He had a beard, for one thing. Another was the long, jet black hair tied loosely away from his face. He carried himself differently. </p><p>Fitting, Obi-wan thought. The average observer would never guess the two of them were Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. </p><p>"The night before I left, I had a Force vision," Obi-Wan stated. "That's all you need to know." </p><p>"Like the ones you had of Satine?" He took Obi-Wan's silence as an affirmation. Anakin leant back and sighed. "We could have helped, you know. Ahsoka was able to change her vision." </p><p>"If I had stayed, it would have happened regardless." </p><p>"If you had stayed, maybe we would have overthrown Palpatine sooner." </p><p>Obi-Wan looked away from his former apprentice. "You aren't saying anything I haven't thought about. The past is the past; nothing can be done now." </p><p>Anakin relented. The two sat in silence for a moment. </p><p>"I can't say I understand," Anakin said softly, "because the only Force visions I've had weren't about death. I know you only wanted to save him." He held up a hand, preventing Obi-Wan's interjection. "Don't try, Master. Everyone in the GAR knew about you and Cody." Obi-Wan deflated and let him continue. "I know you cared for him. Hell, you probably loved him as much as I love Padmé. If it were me in your place, dreaming of her death, I don't know what I'd have done." </p><p>They sat in silence a moment more. Obi-Wan admired how much his padawan had grown. He was no longer the reckless twenty-three year old. It had only been two (three? Five? Who knows) years, yet he carried himself like a man many years his senior. The former Jedi couldn't tell if that were a good or bad thing. </p><p>"Are you planning on staying?" He asked. </p><p>Anakin shook his head. "I'm a very wanted man- Palpatine didn't take kindly to me staying with the Jedi. I can't stay for more than a couple days." Obi-Wan nodded in understanding. "However," he continued, "you may have another visitor soon." </p><p>The elder man frowned. "What do you mean?" </p><p>"There is a former commander looking for you, Master," he said while standing. "He's looking to finish what you two started."</p><p>"Anakin-" </p><p>"Your vision was false, Ben. There is no more Republic. There are no more troopers. The ones still with us had their chips removed. Cody is still alive. Take it from a man that has two children he's never met: there isn't much happiness in the galaxy anymore. If it finds you, hold onto it." </p><p>Anakin left Obi-Wan alone, most likely to make tea. The former master was too lost in thought to reprimand his household manners. </p><p>(In the end, Anakin was wrong. His Force vision did come true. Cody was stabbed through the chest with a lightsaber. The red light illuminated his face as he fell to his knees. The last words he spoke were his cyare's name.)</p><p>(This time, however, it wasn't Maul's blade in Cody's heart. It belonged to Kylo Ren, the Dark Prince of the rising First Order.) </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>